A Tale Between Rivals' Part 1
by Besty17
Summary: The Story is about the Straw Hats journey to challenge Yonko Big Mom, except things don't go plan, when small De-tour takes place. Rachel/Rachel Wall (Real Life Pirate) is a original character and uses Kenbunshoku Haki & Karate.
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a month since the exchange of words between two huge forces. The Straw Hats were no less than a few days away from Whole Cake Island. Luffy was sitting on his seat (Lion head) still thinking about the upcoming battle when *big growl*. Luffy's stomach was calling for food. Luckily for him Sanji had meat ready. Sanji was trying to suck up to Rachel, with his finest food & wine. She stated she wasn't interested in his cooking or him, as she trying to keep a look out. He then turns his attention to Nami & Robin who were sitting down and enjoying the mid-afternoon sun. Zoro was in the watch tower, lifting weights and training for the upcoming fight. Franky could be seen putting stuff together for possible future inventions. Brook was seen sitting sipping Tea. Chopper & Usopp were eating rice balls, all sat around the Tree Bench. The Weather had been terrible over the past week. There was alot of rain and thunder storms, that proved to be challenging for Nami, but it wasn't strong enough to break her spirit, to guide the ship through the storm.

What was thought to be a quiet day would suddenly change?

Within an instant Rachel had alerted the crew that a ship was in-sight. Everybody quickly stormed to her position. Everybody comments on the ship. Zoro who had just come down from the training tower commented "One ship? This will be over quick ha". Nami in a worrying mood "We aren't near Whole Cake Island yet, does Big Mam want to fight over the sea?" Usopp "We can win, I think we can win" *Starts shaking*. Sanji "Hmm ... I hope these guys are worth the trouble" *Lights a cigarette*. Luffy "MAM I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!"

The Thousand Sunny approaches a maroon ship with a skull head, looking fairly beat up without hardly any sails. A man who's appearance resembles a Zombie is seen on board, he speaks in a quiet ghostly tone. "So you have finally arrived Straw Hat Pirates. I've been expecting you." *All the Straw Hats seem confused*

Sanji "Oh Yeah, what for!?" Zombie Guy "To deliver a message. Epically for you Monkey D. Luffy" *Sighs*.

Luffy "Me?" *Looks confused. Then begins to laugh*

Zombie Guy "I have been waiting three days, to deliver this message. *Sighs*

Luffy "So what is it?" *begins to smirk.

Zombie Guy "My Captain challenge's you to him fight him. *Sighs*

Luffy "BRING HIM OUT!" acting very worked up and wanting to fight. Zombie Guy "He awaits you Straw Hat on that Island, at the end of the palm tree forest" *He points west to an Island which is roughly seems 20-25 minutes away *Sighs*. Luffy "Nami, Let's GO!" Nami orders everyone to help turn the ship west.

*5 Minutes later* On the western island at the back of palm tree forest, a shadowy figure is seen sitting on rock.

*Den den mushi: Buru Buru... *

Zombie Guy: Hello... *Sighs*

Mysterious Caller: Has HE been spotted yet!

Zombie Guy: Yes, I've sent him towards you not to long ago, like you ordered me to captain. *Sighs*

Mysterious Caller: This is great news are company will arrive soon, and that's when the fun begins, HAHAHAHA.

Zombie Guy: Yes Captain. *Sighs*

*40 Minutes later* Luffy finally reaches the end of palm tree forest. The shadowy man speaks "STRAW HAT YOU'VE COME HAHAHAHA", Luffy looks confused unable to see to who has called him out. The man speaks "It's been a very long time since we last met, just so you no I've grown a lot stronger". Luffy *growing more confused* "Uh who are you?". The man stands up. He is seen wearing Black Polished Boots, Green Pants with Black Circle's on them. Also with a maroon fur coat hanging over his muscular torso. This man could only be, the man with a 470,000,000 Beli Bounty. "Captain" Eustass Kid, a former Supernova, who once encouraged a Yonko to start a war against him.

Kid "Straw Hat you made a move on my target, and that pisses me off. Nobody i mean nobody, steals my spotlight. Now it's time for you to move over and die, so then I can go kill her and what's rightfully mine HAHAHAHA".

Luffy "Oh it's you from Sabaody".

Kid "Shut up and get ready to fight me Straw Hat, before i kill you".

The Battle Begins between two rivals who one day may become the next Pirate King and find the legendary treasure... One Piece!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2. The Second Battle.**

Luffy "Huh? You look a lot different from when we last meet". _*Luffy thinks back to battle outside auction house on Sabaody*_

Kid: Well of course! HAHAHAHA. When I entered the New World there was certain people telling me Dreams are Foolish. So I laughed at them and killed anyone that stood in my way to achieving my dream. Along the way I made the Entire New World my enemy, there wasn't a single person in the World that didn't fear the name "Captain" Eustass Kid. I was quickly becoming the most famous pirate of all time until I ran into Him... The Pirate Slayer. He was evil unlike anyone I've ever meet, even colder than myself. He left me with only an arm and he scared my face with only a swing of his sword, it happened so quickly I couldn't defend myself. He warned my crew and me to return to the Grand Line and head home, and give up being a pirate. But I refused to give up my dream since I gotten that far and since I got Him and Those People to take notice me. Despite my injuries I got up after he left and made vow with my crew 'If we ever fall to ground again, we will rise up and hit back at the world and become much stronger'. After some time of healing, I used my Devil Fruit to create a metallic arm. We then set sail towards are new target Her, Mam. I changed target because I confident I could re-establish myself as a threat towards Those People, besides The Pirate Slayer all ready has his hands full with that that Carnivore's mess. Then much later on after delivering more than one warning shots to Her, which got her attention in the end. That stupid Sunglasses wearing Freak appears and informs me Mam doesn't consider me strong enough to defeat her, and if i interfere with her alliance again she chew me alive, what ever that means. Not only that i heard that you are thinking of taking down Mam.

Luffy "I'm doing it for all my Nakama!"

Kid: Don't me laugh. Theirs no way someone is powerful enough to stop her. Because you see I'm the strongest the whole New World has to offer, and because I'm the strongest I'll be the one the take down Mam. After I'm through with her I'll take what's rightfully mine. Then the only thing left for me to achieve will be my dream HAHAHHA. Now get ready to Die, punk!"

Luffy "Your dream?"

Kid "Yes my dream, my dream to become King of Pirates and find the legendary treasure One Piece HAHAHAHA.

Luffy "King of Pirates!?"

Kid "HAHAHAHA Of Course"

Luffy "No You're wrong I'll be the one to be crowned King of Pirates"

Kid "Well be can only be one King of Pirates"

Both Kid & Luffy "Let's find who will become the Pirate King"

*Flash Back, 15 Minutes Ago*

Nami: Well were here finally now Luffy.

Luffy: Alright! Nami you and everyone else stay with the Sunny. I'll go beat this guy go up then we'll head straight for Mam and make her pay for the things she's done *Runs off*

Nami: I hope we're not here to long I don't like the look of this island, who leaves big pieces of metal lying all around this place?

Usoop: At least we get to relax on beach while waiting for Luffy, who's up for a game of Volleyball

Franky: Suuuppperrr!

Chopper: Me me Usopp. Usopp I want to play!

Sanji: Namiii-swan, Robin-channn & Rachell-sannn please drink some of this finnee tropical refreshing juice I made for you'sss!

Zoro "mm... I don't see the point in waiting here until Luffy get's here, I'm going for a look around the island I'll be back by the time Luffy finishes off that guy that The Zombie mentioned."

Nami "Zoro don't go wondering off, it could be dangerous out there. Besides you could get lost"

Zoro "..."

Sanji "You heard the Lady you Shitty Swordsman, don't go wondering off.

Zoro "SHUT IT YOU CURLY EYED SHITTY COOK, I CAN DO WHAT EVER WANT AND NOT LISTEN TO YOU." _*Heads into the Palm Tree Forest*_ "Stupid cook, I should of cut him when I got the chance."

_*End of Flashback*_ Somewhere in the middle of Palm Tree Forest, Zoro gotten lost while looking for food!?

Zoro "Stupid forest, what kind of forest is this? There's nothing in here no Bears, Big Cats, Birds or even Bugs!

Coming in here was a waste of time there's no animals I can cut up and eat. There's nothing and no one here. *A Rustle nearby*

Zoro "Come out of hiding you shitty cook, I know that's you rustling those bushes!" *More rustling in opposite direction*.

_*Zoro pulls out, Sandai Kitetsu* _"Come out curly eyebrow and I won't cut you" _*Rustling from every direction is heard*_

"Enough playing around now before you get yourself hurt". _*Suddenly an unfamiliar voice from behind Zoro speaks* _

_"_Why are talking to yourself Swordsman?"_ *Zoro turns around* _

Zoro "You're not that Stupid cook, who are you?" Mystery man "Roronoa Zoro, I am Killer and I'm to Kill you" Zoro *_starts to smirk*_ "Good bring it on, my apatite just filled up with the desire to battle you"


End file.
